Red Roses, Pink Hearts
by blueXstar
Summary: [FF Slash] Hermione hates Valentines Day. Ginny wants to change that.


**Happy V-Day! Short little story for you! I hope you enjoy it and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

* * *

"Valentines day, hmph. Utter rubbish." Hermione said to Ginny a few days before the event. Ginny asked her what she thought about it only because she was curious to see whether or not Hermione had anyone giving her anything special. From her answer, Ginny guessed she did not.

The decorations around the castle made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Pink hearts, red roses, tiny little cupids floating around with bow and arrows tempting to shoot students. How could something like this not make you feel all funny inside?

Ginny asked Hermione what she was going to do on Valentines Day and she scoffed,"Work. It's a pointless holiday, nothing special about it. The day I, Hermione Granger enjoys Valentines Day, I will truly know, that person is who I will want to spend the rest of my life with."

Ginny now had an idea.

She liked Hermione, how could you not? She was smart, had a knack for making her feel better whenever she needed cheering up, and she was never egotistical. In fact, she never thought she was special, which was quite a problem. To herself, Hermione was never beautiful, she never had any talents, and she'd never be loved, she was sure of it. Ginny just wanted her to let her in. She wasn't afraid of rejection, she was sure Hermione had some sort of feelings for her.

So, Ginny bought some roses, red roses, Hermione's favorite sort. She owled Honeydukes, put in for a special order of Valentines candy, and was shipped a box within the hour. She was so excited, she wasn't sure if she could sleep that night, however, she penned a letter to be sent to Hermione during breakfast, and jumped into bed, waiting for morning.

Ginny made sure to sit a little away from her that Monday morning so she wouldn't get asked any questions about the letter. She watched the owl swoop down and drop the letter into her lap and fly off swiftly. Hermione's brow creased as she looked around before opening the letter. She wasn't sure whether or not she should get her hopes up because after all, Hermione Granger doesn't recieve Valentines on Valentines Day. She unfolded the letter and read:

_This is for you, on a special day. Surprises await you later today._

_G_.

She folded it back up, pocketed the letter and retreated to the dorms. She wasn't sure if she liked this very much.

Before long, Ginny was entering the seventh year dorms, flowers and candy in hand. She knocked once before entering, and walked right it, knowing Hermione would never give anyone permission to enter now. Ginny peeked at her before entering completely. She was leaning up against the headboard, knees propped up, book in her lap. "Hermione"  
Ginny said walking in completely.

She looked up slowly, eyes falling onto the roses Ginny was holding so delicately. "I thought I'd give you these." She paused noticing her eyes beginning to tear up slightly,"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I prayed that the note I got this morning was from you, I came up here to read and take my mind off the possibility when my logic kicked in, telling me that it couldn't be you. Now, here you are, standing in my room with roses."

"That's not the only thing." Ginny said handing her a box of candy, while depositing the roses in a vase she just conjured. Ginny barely had time to turn around before Hermione pulled her to her, one hand behind her head, other on her waist as their lips met in a sweet kiss.

They fell onto a heap on the bed, limps tangled, Ginny's fingers running through Hermione's hair. "Why didn't you just say you liked me?" Ginny asked nuzzling her neck.

"Because I thought," she said with a pause,"that maybe, just like every other time I begin to like someone, that I was just chasing someone who would continue to run for whatever reason."

Ginny cuddled up to Hermione,"You should've known better. All of those times I've given you hints. Hermione, I love you."

Hermione placed tentative kisses on her neck and whispered,"Let's skip classes today."


End file.
